Mushroom high
by Fanboy05
Summary: Mario and friends are going threw life in the mushroom high will they manage? find out in this fanfiction (rated m for swearing and use of drugs) also I would not encourage anyone to use drugs in under any circumstances this is just fiction enjoy!
1. bus ride to school

(mario pov)

~ _5:25AM in the mario brothers house~_

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

mario~ugh no to early for this

i hate the sound of the alarm clock in the morning it just annoys the hell crap out of me but i finally got up and turned it off the glanced at my brother luigi who was cuddling all on his teddy bear

Mario~weegie get up

the faint sound of my brother snoring on the other side of the room was enough to give me a chuckle as i threw my pillow at him.

luigi~huh huh what i turned in my assignment last minute im sorry!!!

mario~dreaming about school before it even started i see ?

luigi~ yeah im just really nervous about moving to an all new school leaving all are old friends behind makes me like bummed you know?

mario~yeah i know but with dads new job and trying to find a good living condition but hopefully we get to stay here

luigi~yeah hopefully

mario~that's the spirit now lets get up i don't wanna be late for the first day

after are talk we both get are clothes and get in the shower (not in the same one of course)and after i spend time combing my hair i go into the kitchen and grab ths toast i put in the toaster earlier

and on the fridge i noticed a note that said _~i will not be home until 9pm late meeting see you guys in a bit love dad~_

mario~im not surprised dude works all day and night

luigi~come on bro before we miss the bus

mario~coming

i leave the note

about 13 minutes later the bus shows up and they are greeted with a cranky lady and a

~get on~

they get on go to a seat they were the first on the bus so they picked the back seats

mario~dude i hope this bus ride goes well you know with meet new people and all

luigi~yeah i know im so nervous

Mario takes out his mushphone 8(iphone 8)and starts listening to his favorite rapper xxxtenkoopion and starts to drift off to sleep on the bus when about 3 stopts later he wakes up to arguing

uknown~ **GET OUT OF MY SEAT YOU PIG YOU DO THIS EVERY FUCKING YEAR**

unknown~ **WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO SIT YOU FAT ASS TURTLE WITH YO DINOSAUR HEAD ASS**

everyone on the bus~oooooooooooo dang

mario looks up to see a real buff dude in an argument with a little pale girl

bowser~oh you're gonnna pay for that you piece of sh..

bus driver~HEY SIT DOWN OR GET THE HELL OFF MY BUS

bowser~when this day is over you're dead meat

bowser then proceeds to walk to another seat giving mario a glance

bowser~what you gotta problem!?

mario~no man

bowser~good

mario~ _(what a dick man)_

mario leans up to the girl he was arguing with and ask

mario~hey whats your name ?

Daisy~its daisy whats it to you

mario~no im just curious because y'all were arguing pretty loud

daisy~well its nun of your consern now buzz off

mario( _okay is everyone here a dickhead or did someone just wake up on the wrong side of the bed )_

i looked over to see my brother looking out the window with his air pods on listening to some genre of music which i had no clue what it was and he was completely unaware of the events that just took place several seconds ago

so i balled up a piece of paper i had and threw it at him

mario~hey you been so quiet whats up

luigi~ oh nothing you know just bored of this bus ride cant wait to be at this school and just do something to be honest

mario~whats like school work?

luigi~yeah and like make friends and shit

you know

mario~well there was this girl that was arguing with the jock two seats in front of you i mean she seems cool why don't you talk to her

luigi~who her ? (pointing at daisy)

mario~yeah go for it dude

luigi looks at daisy then back at me

 **(luigis pov)**

luigi~ ( _i can do this i can do this_ )

hey um daisy

Daisy~listen i already said buzz oo...

oh um hey ummm whats your name ?

luigi~ luigi... luigi mario

mario( _dude did she just have the biggest mood swing i have ever seen)_

Daisy~huh... nice name well im daisy star nice to meet you

luigi~nice to meet you daisy

me and her talked for at least 10-15 minutes before the bus stopped again

then suddenly a girl with golden hair and beautiful blue eyes and nice white skin walked and everyone noticed her except me mario daisy and bowser who were busy talking on their phone as she walked down the ile i looked at which daisy noticed then she looked and when daisy gasped that caught mario and bowsers attention. ive never seen mario look so red in his life he looked so nervous and shy for some reason he and i thought

i know that look and smirked. and i guess bowser had the same mindset causs he was all red in the face and avoided all eye contact.

daisy~PEACH!!!

peach~DAISY

they then proceeded to hug giggle a bit

peach~havent seen you since the last family reunion how you been

daisy~you know playing video games playing basketball and you know basic stuff

peach~basic tomboy stuff you mean ?

Daisy~shut up what you been doing driving in your Lamborghini buying gucci and shit

peach~you already know girl i got my gucci slides on right now and look even got my clout glasses

daisy~clasic peach

damn i thought i wish i was rich like that i looked at my shoes which where air mushroom 1s and looked at ger gucci

luigi~typical rich girl

daisy~but hey come meet this boy i met he is new i think never seen him around here before

peach~hey dude my names peach whats yours ?

luigi~luigi nice to meet you

peach~pleasure

we started to just chat it up when peach looked at Mario

peach~daisy who is that

Daisy~oh i dont know him he tried talking to me but i told him to buzz off

luigi~oh thats my brother mario

peach~tell him to come over and talk

mario~yeah weeg

luigi~ hey man meet peach and Daisy two friends i made while riding

mario~sup

(peachdaisy)~hey

we began to chat it up untill the bus finally reached the school as we passed i was amazed to see how big it was compared to the last school

(mario luigipeach)~woaaaaaaaah

daisy~yeah ive been here before its not all that you know

mario~are yoy kidding me it huge

daisy~thats what she said

peach~hush now lets get off and go check out the school

we got off and walked to are class and me and mario had the same first period and lunch period and me daisy mario and peach had last period which was p.e(my least favorite)

mario~so are first period is science

Luigi~yeah

mario~where the fuck is that

luigi~flip the map

mario~oh shoot you Right

peach~well i have band so ill see you all in a bit guys

daisy~same catch you later guys

luigi~bye Daisy

mario~bye peach

luigi~ alright lets get to class

 **I hope y'all enjoy this im trying to make it a bit of a long one so yall all can enjoy**

 **but plz read and review (:**


	2. sleep over preparations

**sorry guys but i forgot to mention in the last story that mario and luigi are both 15 and starting 9th grade**

_

( **luigis pov)**

mario and luigi make it to their class and take a seat their teacher was professor e-gad (from luigis mansion)

e-gad~hello class my name is professor e.gad or professor.e for short i really hope you guys enjoy this class and make it to the 10th grade learning at least 1 new thing

luigi~ _(i fucking hate science class it so boring out of all of tye subjects like im 95% sure what we learn in science class we never use in the real world )_ e.gad~i will now call role ... wes?

wes~here

e.gad~gombario

gombario~ yo

e.gad goes down the list till he gets to me and marios name

e.gad~luigi

luigi~sup

e.gad~mario...mario ...mari-

do we have a mario in here

the class doesnt really know because mario is new but then out of nowhere

"SNOOOOOOOOOORE"

its mario snoring very loudly. e then whats up mario and slams his hand on the tabble which woke mario right up

mario~HERE IM HERE

e.gad~good now let us begin with class shall we

(marios pov)

about 15 minutes into class the teacher was rambling on about something i really did not care about to be honest

e.gad~so when a black hole is created it is not a worm hole. just think of it as a cone you get sucked into you dont go any location you just get sucked to the bottom of the cone and get crushed into a million pieces but a worm hole is way different *blah blah blah blah blah *

mario~ _(oh my godddd im so bored)_ _i look over to toad who has his feet kicked back in the chair and chewing gum_ _i go into my binder and take out a piece of paper and throw it at him_ _toad~dude fuck off_ _i do it again_ _Toad~no seriously fuck off dude_ _mario~ wasnt me dude i say with a big smile_ _i then throw 3 more which in turn pisses him off so much that he yells_ _CAN YOU FUCK OFF_ _which gets whole classes attention even the teacher_ _e.gad~_ i will not have such out burst in my class both of you office

toad~but he thre-

e.gad~ now!

we both head to the principals office and sit down and toadsworth/are principal starts by saying

toadsworth~why on earth are you here on the first day of school

toad~he was throwing shit at me

mario~false accusations

toad~the hell you mean false there are fucking cameras

mario~oh yeah well you--

toadsworth~stop. young man apologize to him

mario~but

toadsworth~apologize!

mario~*sigh* im sorry toad

toad~apology accepted

toadsworth~now head back to class and i dont wanna ever see you in my office for this reason ever again got it

both of them~undestood

we both head back to class and just learned thats literally all we did till lunch period but it came around lunch period and it was meatball Monday my favorite meal of the day

mario~yuuuum meatballs

luigi~hey bro over here come sit here

i walk and sit on the other end of the tabble

mario~sup bro

luigi~nun but i made friends with these two kids and they might come over tonight you know to hang and olay video games

mario~oh yeah who?

luigi~ones name is yoshi and the other name is toad

mario~the little shit i threw paper at thiss morning and got sent to the office cause of

luigi~yep that guy

mario~he is-a sooooo annoying

luigi~is-a ? didnt think you still had your Italian accent after moving to the us

mario~yeah i dont really show it that much

lugi~what ever i invited them over to sit with us btw and here they come

mario~oh lord

yoshi~sup mario sup luigi

toad~ hey luigi

(mario and luigi)~sup

they sit down and we chat me and toad made up and he is actually really cool he has a ps4 Nintendo switch and ps4

luigi~so you guys still down to spent the night ?

yoshi~hell yeah you want me to bring bo3 or farcry 5?

toad~as long as you bringin the cream soda im down

mario~yeah it will be like a sleep over or some shit

peach~did i just hear sleep over

Daisy~huh

toadette~i think i hears it two

birdo~yeah i think the guy in the red said he was

peach~mario? oh crap it is him

marrrrio!!

i look over to see peach Daisy and two new people i haven't seen at all today

mario~yeah peach whats up

peach~yall having a sleep over tonight ??

luigi~yeah why?

Daisy~mind if we join yall tonight

all the boys look at each other and think

mario~give us a moment

we all huddle up and talk

(bro mario are you sure we should let them come ? yeah i dont care i mean peach is smoking hot and i think you and toadette would be a great couple. shut up what about you luigi .hey if daisy is there i dont mind .yoshi? yeah sure im down)

toad~alright sure you guys can come along

peach~alriggght does anyone have a car

yoshi~yeah we can take mine

peach~and who's house are we staying at

Mario~well we haven't fully decided yet actually

peach~we can stay at mines!!!

toad~really a girls house i dont know

luigi~yeah im not 100% sure about this

Daisy~oh come on weege you know you wanna she said and a slow and soothing voice

luigi~yep we all agree at peachs house

peach~great well meet at yoshis car in at the end of the day

yoshi~nah lets skip the rest of the school day im not in the mood for all the teachers bullshit

toadette~yeah im down i its been boring anyways

mario~alright lets go

i scarft my food and we all walked out to yoshis car which could fit all 8 of us

yoshi~my beautiful car

bowser walks out to the parking lot and sees them all get in the car he walks up to talk to toad which was like one of his only fiends

bowser~yo toad where you headed

toad~home to get some shit

bowser~why you bringing all thw losers

toad~we crashing at the chicks place for tonight

bowser~can i join ?

mario~ nah dude we already packed maybe next time

bowser~ight later then loser as he keeps smoking the weed he had as he was walking out the school

we then drive off and yoshi turns on the radio and starts jamming out to like some country music which nobody likes

yoshi~ **JESUS TAKE THE WHEEEEEEELLLLLL TAKE IT FROM MY HEARRRREEEET**

Daisy~DUDE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CHANGE THE SONG

yoshi~damn who shit in yo cereal

Mario~dude it been like 15 minutes where are we going

yoshi~my place to get some shit and also take a shit before we leave to peachs

peach~tmi

birdo~oh my god yoshi you didnt have to say all that now

yoshi~yeah yeah we are here now

luigi~alright lets hurry up

yoshi~alright my rooms up stairs

we all followed and one he opened the door i was struck with a smell of weed

not the bad kind either

toad~holy fuck open a window or something for fucks sake

daisy opens up one of the windows and lets some air in as well as Turing the fan on

luigi~you liv alone ?

yoshi~yep piece and quiet but yall go get some shit to eat before we leave there should be like some chips on the counter down stairs and me and toad will get some shit up here

(yoshis pov)

finally i thought to myself

toad~yo you got a lighter or something

yoshi ~yeah here

i toss him the lighter as he lights a joint and puff

toad~this shit strong my dude

yoshi~yep the good stuff but pack that and the heroin i got in the closet the needle is clean ans if we need a new one i got plenty and i got some meth on my desk oh yeah dont forget my bong under my bed the red one should be clean so just take that

toad~you are fucking crazy duds

yoshi~yeah ik

i start to drift off to sleep and i wake up 30 minutes later toads playing my ps4 like on fortnite or something mario and luigi are like high off their minds i could tell because they eyes are red as hell and they just staring at each other

yoshi~fuck man where all the girls go

toad~um peaches place to set up or something i dont remember

yoshi~shit Alright man um well its about 3:00 so doesnt like school end in an hour

toad~yeah i think so

yoshi~fuck dude i left like 200$ in my locker man i was gonna use that to like buy pizza and shit

mario~dont worry broooo i got some left over change

he then holds up a 60$ and passes out

and luigi who wasnt as high as mario thought we should pull a little prank

luigi~okay so how about we push im into your pool?

yoshi~yeah yeah lets do it

toad~ill record

so we lifted him by his legs and we swung him

yoshi~okay from 3

luigi~3

yoshi~2

yoshi and luigi~1!

we then chuck him into the water he wakes up and chases us around the yard and we all laughed. we ended up sending that too the girls and have the class eveyone thought it was funny but mario

who was pissed but he forgot later

but we all fell asleep playing super smash bros as are selfs (except toad who played as kirby)

10:00pm

(marios pov)

he wakes up and grabs his phone and looks the clock and it says 11:00

mario~GUYS GUYS GUYS WAKE UP WE ARE LATE FOR THS SLEEP OVER

i push everyone and they wake up confused until they realize what marios saying and they pack their shit and hop in the van

panicked i call peach

 _vvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvv_ _peach~what_

mario~peach we are so sorry we are late we over slept but we are coming now

 _peach~mario its only 9 dude the sleep over doesn't start till 10_

i loooked at the car clock and it said 9:13

mario~lemme call you back

i put the phone down

mario~guys i had the wrong time its only 9:13

luigi~oh my fucking god dude why do you always do this

yoshi~at least we will be their early

we make it to peachs house which wasnt even a house it was a castle

toad~woah

luigi~yeah woah

peach was waiting with Daisy birdo and toadette

we get out and walk up the bridge

mario~nice castle

peach~yeah i rented it for the week so we could chill you know

yoshi~good cause i got a weeks worth of drugs in here and i saw cops earlier so lets get inside

Luigi~agreed

we went inside and the night began

*to be continued*


	3. The sleep over

( **marios pov)**

We walked into Peaches castle and they were all fascinated by it everyone but daisy because she has her own castle back where she is from but she doesn't like staying there much because she likes to have a normal life as a normal girl

mario~woooow it's huge peach

toad and yoshi giggle a bit from that comment*

birdo~how can you even afford this type of living conditions

peach~you know royalty and stuff

luigi~well damn i wish i had all of this

daisy~yeah im pretty sure everyone would want this type of life style Luigi

peach~okay so before we do anything what are the sleeping arrangements? everyone sleeps in my room or like boys and girls split or what's the call?

mario~i mean i don't really wanna sleep in a room full of four girls been there done that so us boys are gonna sleep in the guest room which im assuming you have one

peach~yeah sure

yoshi~alright lets get this slumber party started !!!!!!

we all ran up stairs into peach's room and threw are shit into the corner of the room

and sat down

Daisy~so whats the first thing we doing

peach~oooooooo! truth or dare

mario~no no no im not doing that like you gonna have to get me a vape if you want me to stay here and do this

toad~yeah im with him

peach~yoshi don't you got some on You since you like a hippie or something

yoshi~fuck you... but yea i do

he grabs his bag and tosses me one

toad~yo where mine at?

yoshi~ya'll sharing

toad~dude whaaaat no lemme get my own

yoshi~dude these things are expensive and you can't even get these in the mush district like we would have to drive all the way to yosh town to buy it and plus yall are not getting my cotton candy one so yall can share the carmel

toad~fine

I already starting hitting it while they are talking and im trying to zero it Because i don't wanna get the smoke in peachs room

peach~okay me first mario truth or dare ?

mario~ _cough cough_ uhhhhhh truth i guess

peach~when was your first time smoking weed?

mario~ummmmm last year at luigis birthday party

luigi~what you said you were just vaping in there dude what the fuck

mario~sorry i just got it off the deep web man so i had to but what ever.. weege truth or dare ?

luigi~dare

mario~okay how about you go ding dong ditch the principal

toad~damn dude you gotta do this it would be such a good video for insta dude

lugi~no are you insane i might get fucking expelled or some shit

daisy~come on luigiiiii it will be very fuuuuuuuun

toadette~come on dude it wilk be somesomet exciting for once

luigi~uhhhh

birdo~just do it you only live once so come on

luigi~you know what fine ill do it i mean you only live once anyway

mario~thats the spirit now let hurry up and get there before it gets dark

( **luigis pov)**

we drive to toadsworths house and on the way there i am very very nervous Because deep down i knew this was a bad idea buuuuuuuuuuut they kinda peer pressured me...i walk up to the door and stand there for a bit alright

luigi~ _(alright weeg you can do this you can do this )_

toad~DO IT PUSSY

they then run into the neighborhoods bushes toad has his phone out recoding.

but i walk up to the door then quickly ring the door bell then jump in the bushes but nobody answers then i do it 3 more times to no avail

toadette~whats taking him so long

birdo~yeah he has been up there for a while

toadette~hopefully

birdo~why do we have to wait in the car anyways

toadette~ maybe Because we are side characters in this fic

birdo~what?

toadette~nothing

-back with mario and the gang-

toad~dude it been 5 minutes whats going on up there

Daisy~i dont know but yoshi and me will check

they walk over to see what was taking so long

yoshi~yo whats the hold up ?

daisy~yeah its been ten minutes

luigi~i don't know he is probably asleep

Daisy~ughhhhh what a waste of time... come on guys lets go

luigi~no not yet yoshi you think you can boost me up to that window i think its open

Daisy~are you crazy that can actually get you into serious trouble like Being arrested

yoshi~come on he will only be a minute

Daisy~fine but you better come back alive

luigi~dont worry i will

i say with a wink

yoshi then cups his hand which i use to get boosted to the second story window

i grab the ledge and pull myself up

daisy~luigi are you okay???????

5 seconds later *

luigi~yeah im okay

Daisy~*phew*

yoshi could see the relief on her face but didnt say anything

but i walk around the house and sure enough he was sound asleep but i get the idea to walk around the house i check the fridge and it had a case of beer in it

which i was shocked by Because i didnt take him for a drinker... i continue to walk around till i see the basement door.. i hesitate but then open it

i walk down the stairs i couldn't find a light switch so i take my phone out and turn the flash on and the first thing i saw was a bored with over 20 people's face on it and had x over it and on the table below was a bunch of news paper articles of all the missing people who were on the bored

luigi~oh my god this bastard is a kidnapper...

but i here footsteps up stairs and i got so scared i dropped my phone.. i pick it up and i saw a crack across the middle and it wouldnt turn on

luigi~well great no light

i run twords the stairs but stop dead in my tracks when i see toadsworth and he yells who goes there he couldn't see me but i can see him cause of ths light at the top of the stairs.. he begins to walk down and i hide under the stairs

toadsworth~who ever is in here i will find you and when i do you will face the consequences

he makes it down stairs and goes to the desk and sees someone/ me moved the newspaper and as soon as he noticed i bolted up the stairs slammed the basement door and locked it from the outside and im glad i did Because he was right behind me and i ran to the front door but i stopped and saw about 200-300$ on the table which i took and then unlocked the front door and ran outside

Daisy~why are you coming out the front door ?

luigi~RUN

they didn't ask they just bolted to the car

which i also did but while doing that i heard the basement door bust open

mario~what happened?

luigi~everone get in the van!

yoshi hopped in the driver seat Mario got in passenger and everyone else got in the back but before i got in the van i saw toads worth coming out with a gun

and i guess yoshi saw it too Because he started to drive off with out me but luckily daisy grabbed my arm and pulled me in... and then 3 gun shots went off

peach~what the fuck just happened

yoshi~yeah luigi what the hell

luigi~he was pretty mad

mario~yeah mad enough to bring a fucking gun out like what did you do

i didnt say the whole story

luigi~i stole something

toad~which was ?

luigi~about 300$

yoshi~SCOOOOORE

peach~not score like we need to return that

birdo~yeah i agree we need to return that like now

yoshi~um princess that psycho had a gun im not driving back there

peach~ughhhh fine lets just get back to my place

( **marios pov)**

we get back to peach's and im completely

tired from all that

toad~alright im tired guys

mario~yeah ima hit the hay

yoshi~yep lets go guys

peach~well ladies yall wanna watch some movies or some?

toadette~oh i would love that !!

birdo~me too

daisy~i'm down

-in the boys room-

yoshi~alright what yall wanna do?

toad~i got my switch so ima just chill with that

mario~you got anything good in that bag yoshi?

yoshi~yep everyone take some

luigi~fuckin 16 year olds doing drugs how cliche

15 minutes later and everyone high

yoshi~yo mario smash or pass peach

mario~smashhhhhhhh

yoshi~luigi what about Daisy

luigi~smash smash smash

yoshi~heheh nice

toad~bro im hungry asf yall wanna go to taco bell or something?

luigi~nahh we should go to McDonald's

yoshi~nah nah nah nah kfc is where its at

mario~look its 1 in the morning we will go tomorrow guys

yoshi~mario but im hungry nowwwwww plz can we go

mario~nooooo

yoshi~plzzzzzz this chapter isnt even that long can we plz gooooooooo

Mario~well order a pizza and thats it

toad~order 8and give 4 to the girls

mario~fine

20 minutes later*

knock knock* pizza guy!

mario~oh shit the pizza here pause the game ill be right back and dont unpause and cheat either

toad~mememmem dont unpause shut up

i walk down stairs with a 100$ and open the door

pizza guy~hey 8 pepperonis?

mario~yeeeeah

pizza guy~here you go that will be 82$

mario~uh here keep the change dude

pizza guy~wow thanks buddy

mario~yeah sure

i shut the door and walk up stairs to peachs room which had loud music coming from it like from lil_koop

i knock and peach opens it and i smell like alot of weed

mario~dammmn yall smoking

peach~heheh um i don't know

mario~damn you're high as hell

peach~but what you want chubz?

mario~i got yall some pizza

peach~wow thanks mario we were starving since we didn't eat at school and we were smoking weed shit but i really appreciate it

she walks in her room gives the box's to the girl's and comes back out to give me a big hug around the neck and a big smile

mario~hehe nice

i walk back to the room and see toad and yoshi playing smash and Luigi just looking at his broken phone

mario~what happened to your phone dude ?

luigi~I fucking dropped it while in that psycos house

toad~dude that sucks

Yoshi~yeah it does but mario i got bored and started playing for you

toad~I swear to fuck if they don't pick me up i'm gonna rage

mario~well here is the pizza

luigi~aw sweet

yoshi~better be pepperoni

i gave them all their own box and we all ate and slowly fell asleep


End file.
